tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?
Log Title: How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave? Characters: Scales, Soundwave, Springer, Tonka, Harbinger, Imager, Jetfire, Spike, Pulver Location: The Rollout Bar Date: January 2, 2019 TP: Non-TP Summary: Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:02:23 on Wednesday, 2 January 2019.' Scales peeks her head in through the doors of The Rollout Bar, peering around cautiously before entering. Soundwave is downstairs at the cot he was placed on when he was brought in. His optics are online but he is very still, perhaps just awakening and trying to decide if he wants anyone to know hes awake. He doesnt move at all for the time being. Scales has heard Soundwave is here, but doesn't see him in the main room. So, she sneaks through the bar, peering in corners and finally poking her head down the stairs. Soundwave hears footfalls and turns his head to see who is coming. He tries to sit up but that headache that hes had every time hes tried is working it's way into his processor. The footfalls are small so he sends out a signal like he might send to identify his cassettes. He lets out a sigh when he realizes whoever is there is not one of his. "Who is there?" Scales studies Soundwave without answering for a moment, noting symptoms automatically. "Y'don't look so good," she notes from the staircase. Soundwave is reacting like someone who has some sort of neuro circuitry damage recently. "Doing as well as can be expected." he says. He has his mask on so his voice is still modulated. He does show some signs of battle damage to his chest and right shoulder. "Scales, right?" He sounds more then a little off as well. "Soundwave is no threat to you or anyone right now. You have nothing to fear." Scales looks around again, sees nobody else in the room, and stays right where she is anyway. "I'll wait over here f'now." She keeps logging visible symptoms, though, the professional corner of her mind already working out possible causes and treatments. Soundwave doesn't know or expect that shes logging the symptoms. He th inks maybe he can hides them completely and show no weaknesses. THe sort of thing that had him avoiding medical and ending up in this mess in the first place. He sits up "Should try to find some fuel." He says. "Theres been a few Autobots coming and going. Some of them have damages." he reports, knowing shes a medic. Scales nods. "Then they'll show up again, 'less they've gone back for repairs already." She frowns as Soundwave moves around. "Y'should take it easy. That tremor's not a good sign." Soundwave looks at himself, just now noticing that his hands are shaking. "Soundwave has sent word to the cassettes. Hopefully they recieve it. Soundwave has to make sure they are..." He grabs his temples. "They are vulnerable if they are in Trypticon. Soundwave cannot protect them." the third person kicks in again. Defensive mechanism. GAME: Scales FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales twitches, tailtip flipping back and forth, but ultimately stays where she is. "Y'can't help anybody in that shape," she says. "Rest." She looks back over her shoulder to see if there's anybody else showing up. Soundwave pauses. "If you see them. Any of them. Make sure they are safe?" He asks. "I trust Ravage to watch over them but..." he lays back down. "Not too weak to defend them." Springer arrives as if on que! The Wrecker walking back into the bar as he streches his arms above his head as he makes his way to the bar, his armor still rather banged up as he settles in at the bar. Scales tilts her head at Soundwave and is about to reply, when there's footsteps! She turns around.. "What happened to you?" she asks the big green Autobot. The little tape bounds over. Springer waits for his usual, which is a large glass with somthing... boiling out of it. He looks left, then right then down a bit as he finds Scales finally then at himself before he replies, "MMmm.... this? Megatron's cannon seems a bit weaker then I remember it. Didn't do as much damage this time, either shot." Soundwave blinks as he hears voices. "IS that Springer? Did he say he got cannoned...twice?" He says in surprise. "The Wreckers reputation lives up to expectations." Scales blinks, already clambering up onto a stool so she can look at the damage. "Okay, Soundwave is downstairs an' damaged, an' you've been shot.. what -happened-?" Springer raises a hand and flicks it to the side, "You have to speak to Typhoon or.. Backblast I think it was. They seemed to know more about it." He pauses and chuckles as he hikes finger at the steps down, "Or the boombox. Pretty sure he should know more. I was just trying to... help out." He gets a little evasive there at the end. Soundwave goes very quiet as he passes back out briefly. His systems keep trying to put him offline, regardless of his bullheadedness. Scales peers into the holes in Springer's armor. "Nobody's seen to this at all, have they?" she asks, a hint of disapproval in her voice. "Backblast -could- have, if he'd thought of it." Springer looks at the holes and raises his hand to poke one finger through one of them, "Not yet. Wanted a drink first." And he states it like that should be a easy to remember fact. Scales gives Springer a very medic Look. "S'long as y'don't spill anything, I c'n at least get this started while you drink." She's at least used to working in less than ideal conditions. Soundwave forces himself back awake with a groan of pain he'd only let out if he absolutely knew he was alone. He blinks as he hears people upstairs, and just does what he does best. He eavesdrops on their conversation. Soundwave in the meantime, keeps trying to send out pings to his cassettes, though his signals aren't very strong right now nad probably either aren't getting through or they are fine and dont feel like they ahve to respond via radio. Springer sighs and knows that tone from far too many other medics so he just lowers his one arm, "Long as I can keep drinking." Scales sets to work, pulling out burnt bits and replacing them, her little paws very delicate at their work. >> You begin repairs on Springer. << >> Scales finishes the repairs on Springer. << Springer remains mostly still, besides continuing to enjoy his drink, "Got to do what you got to do, yes?" Soundwave listens to the medic work. Theres no screams of agony, no berating the patients, no shouting. This can't be a proper medical procedure can it? Scales sighs. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should just let this kinda thing -sit-. I can't get it all fixed up here, but at least I c'n get the real bad damage cleaned up enough that your self-repair can actually be effective instead of gettin in the way." There's the quiet tink-tink of parts being dropped onto the bar in lieu of any proper tray. Tonka skitters into the bar and makes his way cross the floor. Finding some good footholds on the bar itself, he climbs up to the top and down near where Scales and Springer are sitting, finding a napkin dispenser to use for a seat. Soundwave hears more footfalls, even smaller then before. He listens quietly some more. Scales looks up from her work. "Hey," she greets Tonka. "Do you know why Soundwave is lying downstairs and Springer got shot?" Tonka shakes his head. "No clue, but I know Soundwave has been... edgy lately." Scales finishes the basic work on Springer's injuries and begins tidying away the parts. "I mean, I knew he was here 'cause Dusty mentioned it, but nobody said why." Soundwave remains still downstairs, fading in and out a bit, just listening some more. Soundwave in the meantime works on getting thsoe tremors under control. Show absolutely no signs of weakness. "He definitely didn't sound... normal." Tonka says. "He's always seemed to be that emotionless kill 'em all let Primus sort 'em out weapon that Megatron could deploy with a whim, but now? I just.. dunno." Scales nods. "Yeah. I mean, he apologized t'me. That's weird for 'im." She hops off the bar and goes back to the stairs down to peek and see if Soundwave has moved any. Soundwave tries to sit up and is looking around. He's not leaving the cot or anything however. He tilts his head to the left slightly as he calibrates all the thousands of frequencies hes still recieving. Scales watches Soundwave for a bit, paws twitching to get to fixing but there's no way she's going down there all by -herself-. She darts a glance back at the other Autobots then goes back to watching Soundwave. Soundwave finds himself 'alone'. Thinking that Scales is busy with Springer and his injuries, he finds himself unmonitored. He doesnt try to plan anything or bug the bar or do anything nefarious. Its downright weird. He does try to stand up, shaking a bit as he favors his left leg. His left hand goes to his temple as he winces in pain at the quick movement from laying to standing. Scales rolls her optics. Given the large, technicolor nature of her eyes, it's a pretty impressive roll. "Yer not going to recover at all if y'don't -rest-," she says. Soundwave notices Scales looking over at him. "Can't stay down too long. Theres too much to do." Scales frowns. "Like?" GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave staggers back to the cot as his legs decide they'd have enough of him trying to stand. He holds his temples tighter. "Make sure the others are safe. Beg for mercy. Sort this out." Scales shakes her head. "Y'can't help anybody if you're not fit, yourself. Chances are, if it's waited this long, it'll wait longer." Soundwave 's scowl is visible even with his mask and visor. "I'm not crippled you know." Scales tucks her paws under herself, loafing in place. "If you can actually walk over here, I'll concede the point." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave gives a challenging look. He stands up and starts to limp/walk over to Scales. "Challenge: Accepted." Scales watches the Decepticon limp with a critical eye. She pulls back her head a little as he approaches the stairs, so she's just a lump of dragon nestled at the top step. Scales thinks to herself, 'A strong breeze would blow him over.' Soundwave most definately hasn't attempted to do anyhting more complex then walk and even that? The warning signs across his HUD tell him its a bad idea. Normally, he walks with a powerful, confidence, keeping to the shadows like a deadly assassin. Right now he's glaring at the stairs as if considering them. Scales waits in silence, a green goalpost with glowing eyes whose swirling colors contain just a hint of pink amusement in them. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave tries the first couple of stairs and thats about when things start to fuzz out. He holds onto his head to keep the world from spinning "Slag." Scales 's tailtip flicks in satisfaction. "Well, I'm not big enough to get you back t'yer cot over there, so I think yer gonna have to jus' sit there a bit." Soundwave sits down there for a moment. "Minor setback. Will counter for it. In a moment. When the ringing stops." Scales nods. "Oooooorrrr... y'could actually get some rest an' maybe some repairs. If y'were actually fixed up prop'ly, you'd save all that time you'd spend stopping t'recover that y'hafta do if yer gonna charge ahead while damaged." GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave tries to stand up again but nope hes down. "Very well." he agrees. "You do have a point. Can't fight the medics right now anyways." Why would anyone try to fight medics? "Soundwave is at your mercy." Scales remains where she is, safe at the top of the stairs. "An' if I actually wanted t'hurt ya, it'd be pretty easy right now," she agrees. "But I think I'll wait until there's somebody else here capable of carting ya back to a horizontal surface." Soundwave nods "I know. I might not be able to walk, but I can still defend myself if someone decides to take advantage." he drops his whole tough business. "Once I can I'll walk back over to the cot." Scales nods. "So how'd ya end up -here-?" Soundwave pauses. "That night is a little fuzzy right now. However, let me tell you what I know about it. " he says, relying a lot on his internal recordings for information. "Soundwave had some minor injuries to his neural processor, apparantly due to lack of proper maintenance and the like." he shrugs. "Soundwave is no medic so he is not entirely sure the details on that. After trying to repair the damage himself, Soundwave went to Redline for repairs. Redline's...treatment was....effective?" he says, obviously leaving something out about that. "However, it had forced him into a reset. Soundwave had reverted to an earlier time in his existance and had no memories of what had happened for the past 5 million years. This has been recorded and sent to a datafile if needed." he says. "Megatron did not take well to it so he decided to to the repairs himself. Soundwave, in that state of mind. Paniced. He called out on every frequency for assistance and the one that answered first was.. Iacon." he says. "They launched an attack on Trypticon to get Soundwave out of there for whatever mad reason." He pauses. "Soundwae was restored and went outside to see the Autobots still fighting to free him. So Soundwave ...followed them off the field, covering their retreat with a sonic blast which disabled Trypticon momentarily." Scales blinks. There's a part of her that wants to see just -how- messed up Soundwave's neural processors are right now. "So... you got scared, called for help, and even after getting, uh, repaired, still wanted to run away?" Soundwave crosses his arms. "Obviously there was another plan in mind. Follow them see how far they will trust." he says. "However it backfired." Scales tilts her head. "That's... a really stupid plan... especially if yer not steady on yer feet yet." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave was more steady before getting here. However the plan backfired for other reasons." Scales nods. "Okay.. what other reasons?" Soundwave pauses. "Megatron thought that I would just betray him. Like that. After all this time." Scales hehs. "It's not like you'd be the -first- ta leave the 'Cons." Soundwave pauses. "But its -me-. Espionage is what I do. I have been with him since before there even /were/ Decepticons." Scales snorts. "So, yer job is bein' untrustworthy, an' yer surprised that somebody doesn't trust ya?" Soundwave snarls. "He should know better. They should all know better." He says. "I gave him..everything, Scales. You are too young to realize just how many years. Just how many times I've brought him what he needs. Wihthout me, there would BE no Decepticons." Scales shakes her head. "Okay. So, ya think yer special an' he doesn't appreciate ya. There's music fer that." Soundwave snaps slightly. "I know theres music for it what do you think I've been listening to all day." he says. "So what Im standing at is enemies on all sides. The Decepticons think Im a traitor. The Autobots know Im untrustworthy. MEverything I was protecting is no longer protected." He says. "Then theres the other thogutht htat came to mind which is almost intollerable." Scales perks up a bit at the thought of Soundwave listening to blues all day. "What thought's that?" she asks. Soundwave pauses. "The thought is maybe the Autobots were..." He pauses. The word is hard to say. "Right." He says. "That he never respected the cause. That all of this is built on a lie. That hes been manipulating me and my loyalty from the begining." Scales ohs and shrugs. "You'd hafta get the opinion of somebody old enough t'know what he was like before." Soundwave pauses. "Hes not the same now. I thought he was but.." Soundwave pauses. "One of the people who dug around in my neural net over the last two days was Megatron himself." Scales ehs? "I didn't know he could do that stuff.. Y'don't think of 'im as a medical type." Soundwave pauses. "he has some skills. Hes reprogrammed people before. Hes..not ..a programmed neural surgeon." Scales 's tailtip begins to flip back and forth a little harder and her crest flattens a bit, evidence of her disapproval of the idea. Soundwave pauses. "Redline is. Doesnt make much difference though. He likes to cause pain. I am sure in both cases it was not to repair but to punish." Scales 's tail thumps a little harder, and she takes a breath and lets out a tiny stream of smoke. "Okay, that explains what Dusty was talkin' about, then." Soundwave scowls again. "What all did Dust Devil say?" Scales tilts her head. "Somethin' about makin' it so Redline'd hafta stick to th'Hippocratic Oath." Soundwave pauses. "his what?" Scales blinks. "The Hippocratic Oath," she says, enunciating carefully. "It's this medical standard that's used by a lot of doctors an' medics as an ethical standard." Soundwave pauses. "Is this a human thing? What does it entail?" Scales nods. "Yeah. The original was Greek, an' they swore by their gods of healing to not hurt people when called on to heal, to not use poison, or t'kill somebody in their care. An' there was a part of it about secrecy- that y'don't go blabbing yer patient's problems to people who aren't involved in the treatment. Even people who don't follow it exactly usually consider it a good ideal t'live up ta." Soundwave nods "Ah. And this is something a Decepticon medic should follow? Do Autobot medics follow it?" He says. "In my faction a medic normally isn't there to help you improve. They are there to make sure that if you are dying that you know what happens when you fail the cause." he says. "If you can be salvaged, they are there to make sure you remember why you got shot and not to do it again, or whatever damages you have." He says. "No one wnats to be in a Decepticon medbay for long and with good reason. Megatron wants hsi troops back on the field, fighting as soon as possible. The quickest way might be the most painful and some medics delight in it. Others, just want you in and out with no worries. Those dont bother me. Some even like to purposefully make sure you are unable to perform so that their friend or they can move into your position. I think you understand why I do not go to medical often and usually take care of my own repairs and those of my cassettes." Scales shrugs. "Some of us do.. bein' in a war complicates things when it comes t'not hurtin' people, but I make sure t'keep fightin' an' fixin' separate. We get a prisoner? They get the same kind of care I'd give an Autobot, within th'time constraints involved." She considers. Soundwave pauses. "Theres an old saying. A doctor is there to heal a medic is there to make sure you have someone to see when you're dying." He says. "How you treated Harbinger? You didnt have to repair her like that. You didn't have to try to understand her damages. You did the most good for her that anyone ever has. I dont know what you did it but I am still greatful." Scales is loafed at the top of the stairs leading down, talking to Soundwave who is at the bottom of the stairs, resting on them. The little medic runs her paw over her crest in embarrassment. "But that's what I -do-," she says. "If I c'n help, I like t'help. If I can't, I research it until I figure out what 'm missin'." Soundwave is sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Its about as far as he could make it off the cot before collapsing. He looks to Scales. "I know. you are compassionate. Dust Devil tells me thats typical of Autobot medics and doctors." he says. "I dont know why he runs out of medbay so often." Scales shrugs. "He's fidgety," she explains. "He'll get repairs, but then he doesn't wanna stay in place while his systems adjust to 'em." Soundwave gives a raspy sound that might be a chuckle. "Yes. He reminds me of several young Autobots. I was almost as bad when I was younger as ...apparantly a few can attest." Scales arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "Now, ya just stay away entirely, huh?" Soundwave pauses. "I try to. Though this time I was unsucessful at repairing my own injuries and they got worse." Scales nods. "That's usually th'case," she says. "There's just some things y'can't do yerself- too delicate or too hard t'reach." Soundwave nods "That may have cost some of the damage. Perhaps.. in the future I should see the medics more often." Scales hehs. "I'd usually recommend that, but uh, yer medics don't sound anything like ours." Soundwave nods "No. No they are not." he says as he tries to stand again. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales stands halfway up from where she was loafing at the top of the stairs at the back of The Rollout, peering down at where Soundwave is failing to get up. "Y'prob'ly oughta wait for somebody t'help ya.. like I said, 'm too small, or I would." Soundwave is at the stairs. Hes apparantly left the cot hes been on and was trying to get back to it. His body isnt moving too well for him however. "Every time I try to stand theres static and a strange ringing sound." Jetfire walks into the rollout bar, his curiosity has finally overtaken him - and the fact that most likely Soundwave will need 'handlers.' Scales looks around when she hears the door open, and waves to Jetfire. "Hey!" Jetfire walks over to Scales and gives a respectful nod. "Greetings. Is everything okay? Is backup assistance needed?" Scales peers back down the stairs at Soundwave. "Well, he's messed up enough that he walked across the room and then couldn't manage to get back to th'cot where he started." Soundwave hears another voice. "How many Autobots know about this now?" He asks. "I'm fine. As soon as systems recelibrate I will return to the cot." he sounds a bit humiliated by his predictament. Jetfire approaches Soundwave and folds his arms. "So...how do you solve a problem like Soundwave?" Scales stays in her usual location when anywhere near Soundwave- out of his reach. But now that Jetfire's here.. "If ya get him back on the cot an he's okay with it, I'd be willing to t'see what I could do." Soundwave looks up at Jetfire. "Soundwave is not a problem." he goes straight back into trying to sound meanacing from his position. "You cannot eliminate the problem. You can try. Just because Soundwave cannot move does not mean he cannot defend himself." Jetfire nods and says "Well, obviously, we can't interrogate him nor take him prisoner on a neutral site. He looks down at Soundwave and sighs. "And, as medics, even in the presence of our own worst enemies, we are obligated to treat those who are injured and in need of assistance." Scales gets up and hops from her spot, spreading her wings to glide over and perch on Jetfire. "I don' wanna do anything on 'im if he's unwilling, though." GAME: Soundwave PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Extreme difficulty. Soundwave stays very still for a moment. A strange beeping comes from his helmet which can be heard by someone close. Hes very quiet as he sends a signal out. GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire isn't too sure if Dusty is RP-go! or not, so I'll just open this up. Jetfire stands over at Soundwave, not liking the 'beeping' that's coming from his helmet. "Can we either determine what he's transmitting, or at least 'block' it from its intended target?" Soundwave smirks under his mask. "Too late." he says. Scales sighs. "So what'd you send?" Soundwave pauses. "It is still Soundwave's duty to protect all sensitive information he had access to. Soundwave has sent it to a secure location." Jetfire looks at Scales. "Well, whatever he did, he's obviously healthy enough to do it, meaning he's not in total medical distress." Scales nods. "Yeh." She peers at Soundwave from her perch on Jetfire. "Didja jus' send it, or forget it all, too, in case somebody tried t'interrogate ya or somethin'?" Soundwave has said hes not crippled. His body might be broken but as long as he has his most valuable asset he is quite dangerous. That is his transmittor, his telepathy, his mind. A comstation is never crippled by his body failing alone. "Soundwave sent the information to a undisclosed locaiton." He says. "It is no longer in this unit." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire looks down at Soundwave and says in a friendly voice "Soundwave...do you know who I am?" Soundwave pauses. "Of course I do. Soundwave did not clear his meory files. Just hte encrypted files that are high security clearence." Scales huffs. "Weird." Even though hes sure Megatron betrayed him, Soundwave still protects his assets. That is the level of loyalty we're dealing with. Jetfire sighs and says "Okay, I'm only going to ask you once... what did you transmit?" Soundwave pauses. "Datafiles, encryption codes, just to name a few." He says. "An interrogation will not gain you that sort of information." Jetfire frowns and says "We're not going to interrogate you, Soundwave. First off, you're on neutral ground. Second, you're in medical distress." He looks at Scales. "But not in distress enough to NOT make our lives more difficult." He looks down at Soundwave "He won't cooperate. He's medically sound.Leave him here." Soundwave nods "Good. Soundwave is in enough trouble. Soundwave does not understand why your kind tried to rescue him in the first place." Scales nods to Jetfire and rolls her optics. "There's a lot y'don't get." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Jetfire looks over at Scales. "There's no more we can do. I believe our work is done here, but as long as I'm here, I might as well enjoy a sample of their offerings." He looks over at Scales. "Feel free to get something as well - on me for your diligence in this matter." Soundwave used a lot of his remaining power to send out that transmission. Though he cannot move nad his optic band is dim, he stays conscious, following the conversation. "Soundwave may be considered a traitor but he is not..." he murmurs to himself." Jetfire says under his breath "No argument there." Scales nods to Jetfire and launches herself off to glide up to the bar. She sits on the edge and peers up at the menu. "I usually don' get th'concentrated fuels," she says. "What with how small I am an' all." GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave is fueled by his own stubborness, something hes very proud of thank you. ANd he decides to try to stand again and walk back to his cot. This time, his systems give a loud beep again and he goes limp where he is. Yep. Triggered a failure. Jetfire nods in agreement. "Given my somewhat... sensitive fuel system, I tend to just pay extra for the purest spirits, and only indulge in one." He orders a crystalized-distilled container of energon and gestures to Scales in a 'and whatever scales wants' gesture. <> Imager says, "Yaaaawwwnnn" Scales looks a bit longer and finally gets some ordinary energon with one of the crisper additives. "Honestly, I don't even drink a lot of energon. Gimme a handful of energoodies an' some good sunshine, an' I could be out for weeks 'thout any trouble." It's a shame Soundwave is unconscious right now. He might have found some of this at least interesting. <> Scales says, "Evening!" <> Imager says, "Evening? I guess it is. This new night shift is somethin else." <> Nightshift says, "Hmmm?" <> Imager says, "Not you." <> Nightshift says, "oh. Okay." <> Imager says, "just saying that I've been doin a lot of all-nighters, ya know? Trying to get maintenance on Retoris back to 100%" <> Allnighter says, "Did someone key my frequency?" <> Imager says, "Not. You." <> Allnighter says, "Fine, sheesh." GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Above Average difficulty. Soundwave starts to twitch a bit but is very still. His radio beeps as ahe recieves frequencies but hes in no condition to even eavesdrop. <> Imager says, "okay, look, the point being, there's a lot of blueprint work, which it turns out I'm good at thanks to the ole Helios Array, heh." <> Blueprint says, "Hmm?" Jetfire looks at Scales and suddenly looks concerned. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply... I didn't mean to put you in a position to force you to consume. Please - feel free not to if you prefer I was just..." He adds "My apologies." <> Helios says, "?" <> Imager siiiiiiiiiiighhhs. Scales hehs. "It's alright.. I really don't mind gettin' somethin'. It still jus' feels weird to be at a bar at all. Since there aren't bars fer us on Earth." <> The comm key for Lightshow is on, as if he's waiting to say something. <> Imager says, "Nope!" <> The comm key for Lightshow turns off. Jetfire looks at Scales and nods. "True - although, I doubt Earth is the best place for a bar. First off, the Decepticons don't seem to respect 'neutral territory' on that planet. Secondly, I don't believe that Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus would appreciate even the slightest prospect of the Autobots appearing inebriated on Earth." <> Imager says, "You know, I was just thinkin, there's no femme triplechangers" Scales chuckles. "Yeah, there's enough problems gettin' along as it is. But I hadn't spent any real time on Cybertron until just this year, y'know?" <> Imager says, "hmmm, maybe that was sort of Earth-tech, ya know?" <> Spike says, "Why is that?" GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales pauses. "Last year, I guess, now." Soundwave stays out for a good long time. Oh what info he could be getting but instead hes having a anice nap. His systems arent playing this whole stubborn tapedeck game right now. He twitches slightly but thats about it. Jetfire nods, looking over occasionally at Soundwave. He continues to sip his drink. "I've been back and forth several times, but in the grand scheme of things, it still accounts for a little more than 30 Earth years, which is a flicker of time compared to the likes of him - " he gestures to Soundwave. Scales laps at her drink delicately and nods. "Yeah. I mean, Spike's a lot older 'n I am." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire pauses for a few literal nanoseconds. "Come to think of it, Spike and Carly's eldest offspring, Daniel Witwicky, is older than you. However, their youngest offspring, Megan, is not." Soundwave is an elderich being from the depts of unicron itself. And thus he sleeps beneath the waves. Or rahter hte stairs. <> Imager says, "hey Spike" <> Spike says, "Yes?" <> Imager says, "Yer thingie yer doin, mebbe you could do that whole triple changer thing too" <> Spike says, "Uh...yeah. Let's ... you know, I don't know how secure this channel is. I mean, yeah, I know this locked down secure. I have every confidence. But yeah, as corporate folks say 'Let's take that offline'" Scales nods. "I used ta help him with his homework when he was in school, though. It was a fun way to learn about Earth! I kinda got out of the habit after a while, though." Jetfire smiles through his faceplate. "I imagine. Teaching others is one of the most effective ways to learn." Jetfire , even when he's off-duty, he's still on duty with the dispensing of the knowledge and leadership thing. Scales hehs. "Yeah. An' now everything's wakin' up here, an' I keep finding out there's a bunch more stuff I don't know and gotta learn! The hall of records is pretty cool, but it doesn't have everything." Jetfire tilts his head. "Well, it's not just knowledge, Scales. It's how you apply it and what you use it for." He adds "Take humans. They are eons behind us in terms of what their brains can process. But we can learn from some of the wisest of leaders on Earth - they may not have stored the knowledge we have, but the knowledge they did possess, they used to its utmost efficiency." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales grins at Jetfire. "An' a lot of what they know is just -cool-. You should see some of the YouTube videos I've found! There was one where this guy was breaking down a chemical compound and turning it into another jus' t'see how efficiently he could do it!" Jetfire looks down at Soundwave. "We cannot do anything to him. He's not in distress. It's a neutral territory. And there is no wrong answer. But hypothetically, if you were here and Megatron showed up, demanding Soundwave...what would you do?" Jetfire smiles through his faceplate. "No wrong answer again - consider this part of your 'ethics' training." Scales blinks at Jetfire. This, she wasn't expecting. She laps thoughtfully at her drink for a moment. "Well, he's still a Decepticon.. he said as much, an' would want t'go back. So unless Megatron was gonna shoot him right in the doorway, I don't see why I wouldn't let them take him." She sighs. "It'd be diff'rent if Sounders wanted help, but.. y'know.. he doesn't trust us." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire nods and continues to thoughtfully sip his own drink. "Interesting..." He doesn't say interesting 'good' interesting 'bad' or interesting 'that's what I'd do' - preferring to let Scales' decision stand. Soundwave reroutes his systems and starts to come online. The first thing he hears is bots talking about him. He just stays still, listening to what opinions he could get. His optics are online again though so he is conscious. Scales continues to chew over the question even having answered it already, pausing to have a little more of her drink. Scales pauses in drinking her energon to go peer down the stairs and see if Soundwave is awake yet. Behind the bar, Pulver just quietly cleans glassware when she's not serving drinks. She's witnessed most of Soundwave's breakdown since he arrived, but as usual, she's made no comment. Not her business. She just serves the drinks. Springer sends a radio transmission. Soundwave has been in the basement at the foot of the stairs. His body isnt working well for him today and hes not moving. He tilts his head quietly listening to somethign no one else hears. Or hes insane. Or both. Scales calls down to Soundwave. "Hey, Sounders! Y'awake?" Soundwave nods "I am." he says quietly. "You dont have to stand guard if you don't want to. I can take care of myself." Scales sits at the top of the stairs. "'M not standin' guard," she asserts. "I hada thought and wanted t'ask ya about it." Soundwave nods "Proceed." he says. His face doesnt change expression but his curiousity is piqued. Scales tilts her head. "So, y'sent off a buncha information that y'didn't wanna risk an y'ALSO made yerself forget it, right?" Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave sent encrypted and secure files to a undisclosed location. Correct." Scales nods. "I'm guessin' yer gonna want to get that information back eventually, though, right? How're ya gonna prove you're really you an' not compromised s'y'can get it back from where it's stored?" Springer reaches up and rubs his face as he finishes off a drink as he had been brewing over something. Finally he stands up, streching a bit and hmmss as his arms move a bit better, "Thanks for the fixes, Scales. Even got that rotor working well that was bothering me." He turns and heads for the exit, "You be good, got it? Anyone here choose to try anything with you, just remind them Wreckers might have a issue with it?" Soundwave pauses. "The location it was sent to is sentient. And I trust it fully. It would never betray me or the information." Springer sends a radio transmission. Scales nods. "So, if you -were- compromised in some way, it'd give all that information back to you anyway?" Soundwave pauses. "If I were compromised, I trust /him/ to keep it safe." he gives a knowing nod to Scales. Scales nods slowly. "So.. how would he know if you weren't safe t'give it back to?" Soundwave pauses. "Im always safe. Hes one of mine." he says. Soundwave pauses. "Unless. Do you think they'd betray me? Like Megatron did?" Scales wells, "Like, say, one of those Insecticon things. That can make people do stuff. How would they know it wasn't really you doin' it?" Soundwave pauses. "They know Im not compromised. Through the bond. You understand where I am coming from." Scales tilts her head at Soundwave and blinks at him blankly. Soundwave pauses. "You dont sense anything from Blaster?" he asks. Scales shakes her head. "I mean, he made me. Him an' Wheeljack. But he's mostly jus' my boss." Soundwave pauses. "I have a telepathic bond with them." He says. "I can't tell where they are. I cant tell if they're safe. It has a limited range. But I know if they recieve that transmission. They will keep it safe. If not there are backups in the comcenter. I just wnated to get it away in case the Autobots try to break it out of me." Scales huhs. "So I guess they'd be able to tell if somebody else got to ya, then." Soundwave nods "I hope they would." He says. "that is a concern of mine right now, however. I do not fear death. I fear them coming after me and changing me." Scales nods. "I wouldn't want that kinda thing, either." Soundwave pauses. "Maybe Megatron will know I protected his data. Maybe I could go back. Maybe I could beg for mercy." Scales shrugs. "Well, if y'can get up the stairs." Soundwave glares at the stairs. "Maybe I could get to the bar because I havent had fuel in a long time." Soundwave pauses "Maybe the Autobots are..." Scales hehs. "Well, if yer not worried about getting shot as a traitor by the first 'Con that sees ya, you -could- just call one to come get you. This's neutral territory." Soundwave pauses. "I dont know who I'd trust. I dont know what I'd give to Megatron right now to prove my loyalty. The Autobots, obviously are not an option. I can't believe Megatron question my loyalty. After all this time." Soundwave perks up almost instantly, almost hopefully. He says nothing for a moment. Scales shrugs. "Well, like I said earlier, y'wouldn't be the first t'do that to 'im." Soundwave pauses. "Its different when its been this long. I helpef form this cause. He questions my loyalty to.." he pauses. "Yes!" he seems excited about something or another briefly. "Ahem. sorry. Sidetracked." always sending some comsignal or another. Scales shrugs again and bounds over to where she left her drink. "It's not like Decepticons generally have a reputation for loyalty, either.." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave stands up with a renewed vigor. Something has him in much better spirits. "Soundwave is..hes calling. He .. He /needs/ me!" oh dear. Pulver looks up at Soundwave's renewed vigor. "Be sure to pay your tab before you leave," she warns. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Scales sighs and shakes her head, lapping the last of her drink out of the little bowl. Soundwave pauses. "Charge it to Dust Devil!" he starts to limp/walk for the door, in full loyal to Megatron mode. "He called me Scales. He needs me. Only I can solve this problem. No one else. Soundwave: Is in control." Scales watches Soundwave leave, and then buries her face in a paw. Oh, well. Not her problem right now. Pulver grumbles, but ultimately decides Soundwave's small tab isn't worth exerting herself over. Harbinger meanders in, the little Tape a bundle of energy.. as well as looking rather pissed off as she follows her link to Pops, and looking a bit dinged up. Soundwave is walk/limping for the door as fast as he can, a look of determination in his optics. "Harbinger. Come. We're returning to Trypticon." his voice is full of tiredness, insanity, pain and hope. Scales looks up when Harbinger is mentioned and waves to the cassettecon. Pulver shakes her head and goes back to cleaning the bar. "Another?" she asks Scales. Scales shakes her head at Pulver. "Nah. I'm full as it is!" Harbinger just stalks up to Soundwave and waves for him to lean down, staring at him. Soundwave looks down to Harbinger. "Im glad you're alive. Im glad you came to me. We're heading back now." Harbinger stays where she stands and just keeps waving her hand for him to lean down. Soundwave leans down, closer, the movement of leaning down causes him to tremble a bit. Harbinger waits till he is leaning down more, "You left me there! By myself!" Then she just headbutts him... HARD. Pulver can't help but smirk. Saw that coming, she did. Scales chuckles, but can't help a moment of concern.. Soundwave wasn't exactly in good shape before. GAME: Soundwave FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave is knocked backwards and falls against a wall from Harbinger's hit. "Ow. I suppose I deserved that." he tries to stand. "Lets get back to Trypticon before anymore of that, okay?" Harbinger walks over and stands on Soundwave, "I'm not done!" She shifts her hammer and rests it on Soundwave's shoulder again as she stares him in the optics, "You scared me! Do that agian and I won't be as nice next time! Hear me?" ' ' Soundwave nods "I didnt want you in Autobot hands. I was going a place where I was sure you didnt want to go. We can talk about this later. We have to get back to Trypticon as soon as possible. He uses a lot of his strength to boost his signals, his optic band flickering as he does so. Scales stage whispers to Harbinger, "He's not doing so good right now- y'might have to help him home." Soundwave gets the signal but isnt able to stand back up after that hit. He chose amplifying signals over walking it seems. "was going to wait to get to trypticon but.." he transforms "Carry me back. There is work to do." Pulver mutters to you, "Well, that didn't take long." Scales nods to Pulver. "There's a whole genre of music just fer that kinda relationship." Pulver smirks slightly. As a bartender, she's heard them all. She gives a meaningful look at Tusks, who starts playing some hard-lovin' music to outro Soundwave. Soundwave comments "It's not like that!" it totally is. "Come, Harbinger. There is no time to waste." Harbinger reaches out and... tips the boombox over. "Say please... or I might drop you by accident. And where you go, I go. Period. Don't doudt me again." She then reaches down and picks him up and shakes him around.. showing her displeasure at him but turns to head towards the exit pausing at the music, "Gah.. how old is this music?" Soundwave pauses. "You know if we get home /real/ real quick I'll. I'll let you play pokemon on the big monitor in the comroom." we're at that stage. Bargaining with kids. Scales tilts her head at Harbinger abusing Soundwave. Decepticons, man. Harbinger tosses Soundwave into the air and drops her hammer, letting it return to her subspace storage area and grabs him as he comes back down before she starts for the door but stops, "Can I play it with Scales? She was nice to me.. helped me when I was visiting them..?" Soundwave pauses. "Depends on how quick we can get there. If you fly as fast as you can maybe you'll make it before my countdown ends." Harbinger drops Soundwave to the ground before she runs over to give Scales a hug, "Hi by the way! Bye by the way!" And turns to run back to Soundwave, grabbing him across the ground as she runs for the exit, carrying him over her back now as she starts flying... and clips the top of the doorway, "Ow! My bad!" Then finally makes it out and flies off. Scales blinks a few times at the sudden hug, but recovers enough to wave as Harbinger gets out of sight. "Bye!" Log session ending at 23:16:18 on Wednesday, 2 January 2019.